surprise!
by r0xanne
Summary: cinq ans de vie commune ça merite d'être célebré! et Harry Potter a trouvé le meilleur moyen de le faire. draco découvre la trahison! et quitte son amant...[complète]
1. happy anniversary honney!

_**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà !**_

**_Cette fois ci je compte bien écrire une fic à plusieurs chapitres, c'est vrai qu'au début l'idée était de faire un one-shot/song-fic sur la chanson de lonely day mais j'ai trouvé que il y avait du potentiel à exploiter et …bref, me voici avec ma 2 ème fic, donc si ça vous plais et que vous voulez une suite z'avez qu'a presser l tit bouton en bas à gauche (.) ._**

**_Au fait, oubliez le 6 ème tome !(Tuer Dumby non maieuh ! faut vraiment être tarée pour nous faire un coup pareil…oops, j'espère que je ne viens pas de vous foutre le suspense en l'air mouhahahaahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa !)_**

**Disclaimer:pas à moi, à J K Rowling-.-**

**Pairing : dm/hp**

**Rating : M (au cas où j'aurais assez de courage pour entreprendre un lemon)**

**Summary : Cinq ans de vie commune ça ce célèbre ! Et Harry Potter a trouvé le meilleur moyen de le faire.**

**_1-_ Happy anniversary, honney !**

Je suis heureux. Oui, oui. Ce n'est peut être pas extraordinaire pour vous, mais pour moi c'est un miracle.

On peut penser qu'être heureux est une chose banale, mais non. Moi je sais que la joie est un sentiment merveilleux, car moi, je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans.

Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais été heureux, je dis simplement que je n'ai jamais connu le véritable bonheur, toutes les joies que j'ai eues n'étaient qu'éphémères.

Mais là je suis comblé, car aujourd'hui j'aime et je suis aimé en retour.

Personne n'aurait osé imaginer que moi Draco Malfoy tomberait amoureux de mon ennemi juré, sir Harry Potter, mais c'est fait et cela depuis longtemps. On est heureux, et mon amour ne fait qu'augmenter chaque jour.

Harry a fini par vaincre le lord machin-truc-chose, et tout est bien qui fini bien.

Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que nous vivons ensemble, lui travaille, moi je flanne ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureux de lui qu'il faut croire que j'ai changé. D'accord, je ne suis plus le même Draco 'regardez-moi-je-suis-riche-je-suis-noble-et-je-vous-emmerde' Malfoy, mais faut pas pousser la bouchon trop loin, car un Malfoy ne travaille pas, il fait en sorte que sa fortune se multiplie, mais il ne travaille pas point barre à la ligne.

Je suis tombé amoureux de mon beau brun en dernière année de Poudlard.

Ça a commencé par un simple désir puis ça a évolué en quelque chose de puissant et de profond le jour de la bataille finale où il m'a sauvé la vie.

Je me rappelle que ce jour là alors que je délirais j'ai cru que c'était un ange tellement il en avait l'air !

Puis quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie je l'ai trouvé là, en train de me fixer du regard. J'étais tellement….tellement ému que je n'ai rien pu prononcer, ça l'a bien fait marrer Draco Malfoy qui ne trouve plus rien à dire…ensuite il s'est penché et il m'a embrassé sur le front (très fleur bleue mon ryry !) en pestant contre les « beaux blonds » qui se plaisent à effrayer les « gens honnêtes » qui les aiment, n'est ce pas là la plus belle déclaration d'amour que vous avez jamais entendue !

Oh mon dieu ! Voilà que je me mets à chialer comme une poufsoufle, trêve de souvenirs sinon il n'y aura plus assez de mouchoirs pour moi dans tout la Grande Bretagne.

Aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire, on a prévu un dîner romantique, suivi d'une partie de sexe enflammée, mais je ne sais pas ! Ça ne me paraît pas spécial pour nos cinq ans de vie commune, car voyez-vous les dîner aux chandelles et le méga-hot-sex, c'est comment dire ? De la routine, on le fait au moins trois fois par semaine (no comment).

Je viens d'avoir une idée. Ce sera super !

J'ouvre ma penderie. Il y a des tas de vêtements différents qui témoignent de mon excellent goût, niark niark, mais il faut que je sois irrésistible, pas que d'habitude je ne le suis pas mais cette fois-ci je vais dépasser les limites, Harry honey, prépare toi à baver.

Après une demi heure je me décide enfin pour une chemise blanche transparente mais pas trop et un pantalon noir qui me va comme un gant. Maintenant c'est au tour de ma coiffure, j'opte pour une tresse lâche que je noue avec un ruban noir, et je laisse quelques mèches platines cacher quelque peu mes yeux.

Je mets un petit soupçon d'essence de jasmin, offert par Harry, dans des endroits « stratégiques ».

Je me dirige vers la glace et j'admire le chef d'œuvre, puis je mets ma cape vert-émeraude avec des arabesques brodées en fil d'argent. Je me regarde encore une fois (qui a dis narcissique ? personne ? tant mieux.) et le résultat est tout simplement, **parr-fait**

Ce soir je sens que je vais m'éclater !

Je passe un petit coup de fil pour réserver une table dans un resto moldu « The Evening »que Blaise m'a conseillé l'autre jour, ne faîtes pas cette tête ! il y a des moldus qui savent ce que le mot 'élégance' veut dire c'est rare mais il y en a, puis il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Je transplane directement au ministère…

Je sors de l'ascenseur et je me dirige vers son bureau.

Les couloirs sont déserts.

C'est vrai qu'il est sept heurs du soir et que la plupart des employés sont en train de souper bien reposés chez eux, mais je sais que Harry est encore là, il m'a dis ce matin qu'il allait s'attarder un petit peu au bureau pour régler quelque chose d'important et qu'il rentrerait après passer la soirée avec moi me faisant des choses que mes pauvres oreilles délicates ne supporteraient pas d'entendre (mhmhmm, ça promet !).

La porte est entrouverte, tant mieux, je fais le moins de bruit possible je pousse un peu la porte.

-surpriiiiiise !

-mhmhmhhhhmmmmmm….oh wé vas y bébé…mhmhhmhm..oohhhh wiii c'est ça bébé..

-'ry ?

-….

-Harry !

-oh mon dieu!

- ?

-Draco, p'tin, ce…..ce…..ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Je sens que je vais gerber. Merlin, qu'ai-je fais fait pour mériter çA ?

J'ai mal.

C'est au dessus de mes forces.

J'ai une envie folle de tuer, de déchiqueter, de voir du sang.

Ah, le salaud ! Je sens le sang quitter mon visage pour ce regrouper dans mon cœur, car je sens que ce dernier va exploser tellement il bat fort.

Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça, je me le demande.

J'ai des envies de meurtre, je veux la tuer. La voir trembler de douleur, je veux que sa peau se déchire, je veux que son sourire se transforme en rictus de souffrance, je veux, je veux qu'elle soufre autant que je soufre, je veux….je veux qu'elle disparaisse de la surface de la terre, j'ai mal, je veux que jamais je n'ai eu à voir cette scène répugnante, j'ai mal, si seulement j'étais resté à la maison, j'ai mal, si seulement…

Dray, chéri ça va ?

Je tourne la tête et il est là. Il me regarde. Il est inquiet. Il a l'air innocent. Aurais-je tout imaginé ? Je baisse les yeux.

…non !

Le con ! Sa braguette est encore ouverte, preuve de sa trahison, de mon cauchemar, elle est ouverte et je la fixe, elle me nargue !

Il s'en ai rendu compte et l'a fermé mais c'est trop tard car j'en ai vu assez.

-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Le con !

-j'ai une explication logique…s'il te plait écoute moi.

Le con ! Le salaud ! Le fumier ! Il me répugne.

Il baisse la tête, passe ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Je le hais.

Il relève la tête et me fixe de ses yeux, que jadis je trouvait excitants.

Il me dégoûte.

-s'il te plait, réponds moi.

Je tremble.

Je viens de m'en rendre compte.

Je tremble de rage. Je tremble de douleur.

-…..je t'aime.

Dègueulasse !

Il tend la main pour me caresser la joue où je sens glisser des larmes…

-arrête !

Ma voix est suppliante.

Il ignore ma demande et me caresse la peau. Je ne bouge pas. Mais je tremble.

-Dray, je suis désolé, pardonne moi !

-…

-…je t'aime…

-…

Il me prend dans ses bras et me caresse le dos, et je ne bouge toujours pas.

Les larmes coulent, je les sens.

Mes lèvres aussi tremblent.

-tout va bien, tout va bien…tout va bien..Tout..

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Je l'ai repoussé et il est tombé, le cul par terre.

-JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR TA TRONCHE, ET NE T'AVISES PAS DE POSER TES PATES SUR MOI. TU ME DEGOUTES.

Je suis en train de hurler. Un Malfoy ne perd jamais son calme, alors je me tais, ma respiration est saccadée. La sienne aussi.

-je ne veux plus te voir.

Je reprends. Ma voix est calme, trop calme.

-pas la peine de venir faire tes valises, je t'enverrais tes affaires. Et toi…

Je me tourne vers elle.

-toi, la pétasse. La prochaine fois que je te vois je te mutile. Pigé ?

Elle hoche la tête, elle est terrorisée la belette !

-mais Dray …

Il est debout en face de moi, il pitoyable et je le déteste !

-Adieu monsieur Potter.

Je m'en vais mais avant je me tourne une dernière fois et je lance :

-et bon anniversaire !

**°O0o0O°O0o0O°O0o0O°O0o**

**A suivre… !**

**C'est court. Mais je vous assure que si je publie une suite, elle sera assez longue pour compenser ce début désastreux **

**_Alors vous trouvez que ça vaut le coup de faire une suite ! Hein ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu…vous savez quoi !... vous avez qu'à presser le petit bouton à gauche pour me faire savoir votre réponse et vos suggestions s'il y en a. Niark ! niark !_**

**Je vous aime !**

**Cassie **


	2. bonjour tristesse!

_**COUCOU ! Tout le monde. Ça va ? Moi je vais très bien et les études vont comme… (Comment ça on s'es fout !..Ok ok !)…**_

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, dont le début j'espère vous a plu, en tout cas si vous voulez toujours la suite après la lecture de ce chapitre…, ben, vous avez qu'a pressez le tout petit bouton, en bas à gauche, pour m'encourager un peu car voyez-vous ce n'est que ma deuxième fic publiée alors…**_

_**merci a tous pour m avoir reviewver, c'était trop gentil de votre part.**_

**_remerciements à: Mina ;Ichy-chan; Polarisn7; Serdra; leviathoune_**.

_**Bref, vous êtes des anges !**_

**Disclaimer:pas à moi, à J K Rowling-.-**

**Pairing : dm/hp**

**Rating : M (au cas où j'aurais assez de courage pour entreprendre un lemon)**

**Summary : Cinq ans de vie commune ça ce célèbre ! Et Harry Potter a trouvé le meilleur moyen de le faire.**

**_2- _Bonjour tristesse !**

Je sors du ministère. J'ai froid. J'ai laissé ma cape à l'intérieur, et je me gèle les couilles là, mais je veux pas y retourner, je veux plus jamais le voir, ni lui ni elle, surtout lui.

Je lui ai donné ma confiance, mon amour et ma dignité et il s'en ait foutu comme de sa première paire de chaussettes, c'est fou comme je peux être con quand je le veux !

J'ai toujours cru qu'il m'aimait, après tout c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas, ensuite c'est lui qui a proposé qu'on déménage ensemble après Poudlard, moi j'ai jamais rien dis je croyais qu'il m'aimais et cela me suffisais. Peut être bien qu'au début il m'aimait sincèrement… mais quand il a bien vu ce que je suis ses sentiments ont changé et puis il est resté avec moi par obligation et que…Putain ! Je le défends.

Il ne manque plus que je me dise que je ne le satisfaisais plus et que c'est à cause de cela qu'il est allé voir ailleurs…mais la vérité est que je suis tombé amoureux d'un beau salaud, pff, je me hais d'être tombé si bas ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris d'aimer ce con, mais le fait est que maintenant il n'y a plus le temps de faire marche arrière car croyez le ou non, je l'aime toujours.

Mais jamais je ne lui pardonnerais, car même si j'ai changé je reste tout de même un Malfoy, et ma fierté est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma famille, car contrairement à notre fortune, elle n'est pas confiscable !

Je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant, faut dire que j'avais construit mon avenir autour de nous et de notre amour, je nous imaginais après dix ans, toujours ensemble heureux, ayant notre lot de problèmes, mais heureux et amoureux. Je me sens comme perdu, n'ayant aucun repère je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni où aller, et cette sensation d'avoir une immense boule au fond de la gorge ne fait rien pour améliorer les choses.

Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis seul ! C'est vrai, je n'ai ni amis, ni famille…personne chez qui aller…personne pour me consoler ou essuyer mes larmes, qui se font de plus en plus abondantes, mon dieu ce que j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier…

Dire que quelques heures avant j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de toute la terre, et il n'a suffit que de quelques secondes pour que je me transforme en l'homme le plus misérable…

Et cette foutu image qui ne veut pas sortir de ma tête…

Lui assit sur le bureau. Elle à genoux. Lui la braguette ouverte. Elle la gueule grande ouverte. Son sexe dans sa bouche. Elle qui bouge. Lui qui bouge, lui qui gémit et lui dit de continuer…Dégueulasse !

Je sens que je vais gerber et j'ai tellement mal.

Je marche et je marche.

Je marche et il pleut.

Je marche, il pleut et je m'en fiche car aujourd'hui est le jour le plus triste de toute mon existence.

Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé j'ai cru que cette journée allait être parfaite, car j'ai la possibilité d'être réchauffé par les sourires de mon ange, à goutter la douceur de ses lèvres.

Comment a-t-il osé détruire mon paradis, ne sait il pas que c'est lui la lumière qui illumine mes journées, que sans lui je ne vaut pas plus qu'un astre sans son soleil, car oui c'est lui mon soleil !

Je ne comprends toujours pas le pourquoi. Car j'avais bien cru qu'il m'aimait. Tous les signes me disaient cela. C'est bien lui qui ne pouvait jamais dormir le soir sans que je sois à ces cotés, et c'est bien lui qui piquait des crises de jalousie pas possibles, c'est lui qui insistait pour laisser la lumière allumée pendant qu'on faisait l'amour prétextant qu'il avait besoin de voir mes yeux pendant que je jouissais. Pff …Mon cul ouais !

Je me sens complètement vanné. Cela va faire des heures que je suis en train d'errer dans les rues de Londres, je ne sens plus mes pauvres pieds, mais je ne veux pas rentrer. J'ai peur de le voir là-bas m'attendant, je sais que c'est un con doublé d'une phénoménale tête de mule et qu'il ne va pas baisser les bras facilement, même si ce n'est que pour passer pour le gentil-petit-Gryphondor-qui-a-commis-une-bêtise-qu-il-regrette mais le méchant Draco n'a pas de cœur pour lui pardonner cet écart de conduite…peut être que j'exagères, mais j'ai peur ! J'ai peur de passer pour le méchant.

Je peux plus marcher…je m'arrête et je me mets dos contre un mur… les passants passent me regardant d'un étrange manière, je dois être misérable avec ma chemise mouillé pour seul haut au milieu du mois de Janvier…je ne peux plus, alors je laisse échapper mes sanglots, mon mal, mon soul et je me laisse tomber le long du mur, je pleure, je pleure et je pleure…je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleurer de toute ma vie…Je sais que je dois me ressaisir mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sangloter c'est plus fort que moi. Je tremble tellement ! Et je pleure tellement, je me répète mais c'est que c'est nouveau pour moi.

…Je pense que cela fait des heures que je suis ici, les passants se font rares maintenant, il y en a même deux qui sont venus me demander si je vais bien et si j'avais besoin d'aide, j'ai arrêté de sangloter mais les larmes continuent de couler le long de mes joues mêlées aux gouttes de pluie…

Vous savez quoi ?

J'ai besoin d'alcool pour noyer ma tristesse et je connais le meilleur pub pour ça !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-un autre… »Hic »…whis… »Hic »…cky pur feuuu ... »Hic ».

- ne croyez-vous pas que vous en avez assez bu, monsieur Malfoy.

_Si seulement il pouvait la fermer, j'en ai assez de l'entendre pleurnicher, et puis il en est à son onzième verre et il n'est pas encore tombé inconscient, la poisse !_

-nnneinn ! Et puis comment connais-tu mon nom, hein ?

_Comment quoi ! Mais je délire. Cela fait plus de cinq heures qui me les cassent avec ses jérémiades et ses histoires qui n'on ni queue ni tête, je crois que j'en connais maintenant sur lui plus que sa propre mère…_

-vous me l'avez dis,…vous m'avez aussi raconter comment votre « ryry » vous a trompé et puis vous avez commencé à délirer à propos de belettes qui ne devraient pas exister et ….

-« Hic »…et ?

_L'humilie ou pas ?_

_-_ET ?

_L'humilie. _

_Mais vif d'or, sa première fois ou nounours ! _

_Vif d'or car malgré tout j'ai un cœur._

-et de vif d'or qui est fâché avec vous car il ne vous laisse jamais l'attraper…

_J'espère que là il s'est rendu compte qu'il est en train de se ridiculiser devant un inconnu, et par la même occasion me foutre la paix…_

-ahhhh …ben, c'est vrai… »Hic »...C'est con combien de fois j'ai essayé de me réconcilier avec lui… »Hic »…mais il se fiche toujours de ma gueule..

_Non, mais je rêve ! Il est plus bourré que je ne l'ai cru…mais je fais quoi moi ? J'en ai assez de l'entendre me débiter ses conneries…c'est vrai qu'au début j'ai eu de la peine pour lui mais là c'est…_

-connaissez-vous quelqu'un que je puisse appeler,_-Que je puisse me débarrasser de vous et votre voix !_-car voyez-vous il est hors de question de transplaner dans l'état où vous êtes.

-mais, mai euh et mon pur feu… »Hic »...Il est… »Hic »...Où ?

_Et puis quoi encore !je vais lui foutre la frousse comme ça il me débarrasse le plancher…_

-voulez-vous que j'appelle votre compagnon ?

-ah ! Non. Pas question ! (Plus de 'Hic')

_Ah hein, et on fait quoi_

-alors…

-mais je vous dis que je n'ai personne … »hic »…chez qui débarquer… »Hic ».., je n'ai aucun ami… »hic ».., y a que ceux de Harry…sniff sniff, et en plus personne ne m'aime et tout le monde se fout de ma gueule et puis, j'ai toujours été seul et même les vif d'or ne m'aiment pas….oinnnnnnn…et….. Quoique, il y a …

_Quoi ! Qui ! Merlin faites qu'il se soit souvenu de quelqu'un, ou bien je vais finir par appeler Smithy pour qu'il le foute dehors…_

-hein, qui ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'ai froid, pourquoi n'est-il pas à mes cotés ?

Je me tourne sans ouvrir les yeux, j'ai peur. Je sais maintenant la réponse à ma question, je me rappelle tout, enfin tout jusqu'à ce que je me saoule, car après cela plus rien, le trou noir.

Il fait sombre, tellement sombre, et pourtant quelque part, très loin, j'entends un bruit. Mes paupières battent, se referment, puis je les ouvre brusquement. Chaque nerf de mon corps m'élance, j'ai mal partout et j'ai une migraine atroce, gueule de bois.

Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Où suis-je ? Des images floues défilent à toute vitesse dans ma tête.

Mais j'ai un mal fou à me concentrer, sûrement dû à cette foutu gueule de bois.

Si seulement je savais où je suis. Mais ce n'est pas important …pour le moment. Je prends plusieurs inspirations profondes, essaie de calmer mon estomac pour pouvoir me relever. Il faut que je me brosse les dents, que j'ôte ce goût répugnant, j'ai une haleine de chien…beurk ! Maintenant debout, je titube, pris de vertige, puis, à tâtons, vais dans ce que je présume est la salle de bain…bingo !

Je prends une « brand new » brosse à dents, et je frotte si fort que mes gencives se mettent à saigner…

-Salaud, espèce de salaud, de minable ! Je marmonne en enlevant mes habits.

Ma vie est maintenant un beau gâchis.

J'entre sous la douche te j'actionne la pomme…

Trop vidé par la vapeur de la douche pour avoir la force de me laver, je garde la savonnette entre mes doigts et laisse l'eau chaude couler le long de mon dos et de mon corps. Je sort de sous la douche, n'ayant assez de force que pour m'essuyer encore moins pour m'essuyer les cheveux. Je me couvre le bas avec la serviette et je sors de la salle de bain…

-Je vois que t'es réveillé.

Cette voix, je la connais. Mon dieu ! Dites moi que j'ai pas fait ça.

-Alors Malfoy, t'a avalé ta langue ou quoi ?

Hein ? Il me parle là ?

-La ferme, weasel.

-Je vois que t'a récupéré ton entrain c'est un bon signe je pense ! Mais je te préfère saoul, t'es…comment dire ?...Plus mignon…

Et merde !

-Co…comment je suis arrivé ici ?

-Le barman du pub où tu t'es saoulé m'appelé hier, à trois heures du mat je précise, me disant qu'un certain monsieur Malfoy était quelque peu en « difficulté » et que si j'était de ses connaissances je ferrai mieux de ramener mes fesses illico avant qu'il ne le jette à la rue.

-Ah !

Bravo Draco ! Très philo ta réponse, témoigne de ton esprit très complexe, tu ferrais mieux de te jeter de la fenêtre pendant que tu y es…

-Alors ?

Quoi encore ? Alors quoi…

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ah !

Et c'est reparti !

-Tu comptes me répondre tout le temps par des monosyllabes ?

-Non.

-Tant mieux, car t'es à chier quand t'es comme ça !

QUOI ! Mais, ma parole, il lui manque une case à celui là. Je vais lui fermer son caquet !

-Saches qu'un Malfoy n'est jamais « à chier », et si je ne prends pas la peine de te répondre, ben, c'est car tu ne mérites pas qu'on te répondes…Weasel

J'appuie bien sur le dernier mot en ayant une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

Méchant ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout…enfin, si, mais seulement un chouïa !

-Ok, ok !

Hein, j'ai manqué un épisode ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas là le moment où il doit me rendre la monnaie !

…

-…Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien…

-Non. Tu m'a aidé, et moi, je ne te remercie même pas en plus je t'insulte…excuse-moi.

- excuses acceptées…maintenant, réponds moi. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Que dois-je faire ? J'ai envie d'en parler, d'alléger ma peine, mais j'ai peur, j'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas ou pire, qu'il se range su coté d'Harry…

-j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…

-no blem ! Tu m'en parlerais quand t'en auras envie…bah, je te laisse te reposer.

Il se retourne vers la porte, et s'en va…

-Pourrais-tu ne pas dire à… Harry… que je suis ici ?

Il stoppe, et se retourne très doucement…merlin j'ai fait une boulette de taille…non !

-Ok ! Pas de problème. Me dit-il avec un sourire franc, et repart…

-EH !... Fred !

-oui ?

…

-Merci.

Encore un sourire ! Et puis il part et cette fois pour de bon.

Et c'est là que je me rend compte que je suis anéanti par la fatigue, mes yeux piquent tellement que j'ai mal à les garder ouverts…je pose mon regard sur le lit défait et je remarque des sous-vêtements et un short noir avec…merci, Fred !

…je me pelotonne dans les couvertures, dans la position de fœtus, et je commence immédiatement à sombrer dans un sommeil, que j'espère sans rêves, et je revois encore la scène devant mes yeux et je regrette presque l'état où j'étais hier, car au moins je n'avais pas à revoir cette foutu scène en boucle…

Harry Potter je te hais, je te méprise, tu me dégoûtes, je te déteste et je…je…je t'aime. Oh ! Mon dieu.

Mes sanglots reprennent de plus belle, et mon corps est secoué de spasmes violents, incontrôlables.

Que vais-je faire ?...

**°O0o0O°O0o0O°O0o0O°O0o**

**A suivre !**

**Ok, ce n'est pas aussi long que ce que j'avais prévu…mais je jure que j'ai fait tout mon possible !**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Toutes vos suggestions sont les bien venues ! **

**Allez y a rien à perdre. Laissez une tite review pour la pov cassie qui se rangent ses pov ongles en attendant vot verdict…**

**Kiss u, love u**

**Cassie **


	3. sur de nouvelles bases

**La porte s'entrouvre doucement, sans aucun bruit, puis …Soudain, sans aucun préavis !….**

… **çA grinnnnnnnNNNNce… **

**_« Zuuuuuut», _**

**La porte s'ouvre et c'est cassie qui passe la tête…**

_**Euh…**_

**_Salut tout le monde, ben ça va ? _**

**_Oki, ben puisque vous m'avez surprise en plein délit de défilement je pense que je vous dois un chapitre, et bah tArAaaaaaaaaa ! Le voilà._**

**_Régalez-vous, mais n'oubliez pas la pauvre auteuse qui a passé une nuit blanche pour vous servir cette suite et remerciez-là en laissant une toute petite review, ce n'est pas difficile z'avez qu'a cliquer sur le tit bouton go en bas à gauche. Je sais que vous êtes nombreuses à avoir lu les premiers chapitres (j'ai mes sources -- , sachez que j'ai mes contacts au C I A et que ces derniers observent les gens qui torturent les pov fanficieuses en ne leur laissant aucune review) bref, vous connaissez la chanson de ce bon vieux Steevie : SHAME on you !_**

**_Sinon, pour mes gentils petites anges qui ont eu la zentillesse de me laisser une review…Mééééééééééééééééééé-rci ! Cassie se mets à genoux et vous dis, les yeux humides ( T.T ), ses longs cils bien noirs battants, sa voix de soprano tremblotante…. »Vous êtes mes anges . »_**

**_Alors voici mon….euh… »_Revenant à ses notes »_….euh troisième ? Wow. Ok, ok voilà mon troisième (o.o) chap rien que pour vous ! J'espère que le lire vous procurera le plus grand plaisir et une joie immense et que vous aurez le cœur de me laisser une review (comment ça je vous les cassent ? OKéééé)_**

**_Disclaimer : pas à moi, à J K Rowling. -.-_**

**_Pairing : dm/hp_**

_**Rating : M (au cas où)**_

**_Summary : Cinq ans de vie commune ça ce célèbre ! Et Harry Potter a trouvé le meilleur moyen de le faire._**

**°O0o0O°O0o0O°O0o0O°O0o**

**_3-_ Sur de nouvelles bases.**

Cela fait une semaine que je suis ici, chez ce bon vieux Fred, à squatter son appart, je me sens minable, c'est vrai qu'il fait tout pour me faire sentir comme chez moi mais…je ne sais pas !

Au début j'avais voulu partir mais il m'a retenu me disant que il n'y avait personne de plus approprié à partager mes malheurs que lui, et que je ne serais pas de trop puisque il se sentait très seul depuis…je n'arrive pas à en parler c'est que c'est horrible même pour une personne totalement insensible telle que moi.

Cela s'est passé deux ans après la fin de la guerre. Tout était calme et tout le bon monde était heureux. Fred et Georges venaient d'ouvrir leur cinquième magasin de farces et attrapes et ils avaient un succès fou auprès des jeunes sorciers et même auprès des grands.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur appartement en train de souper, deux mangemorts transplanèrent chez eux et les prenant par surprise ils eurent le temps de les stupéfixer, puis l'un d'eux pris Georges et le tortura de toutes les façons imaginables physiques surtout sexuelles, et tout cela devant les yeux de Fred, ensuite quand Georges ne fût plus capable de supporter et perdit connaissance se fût le tour de Fred. Heureusement, à ce moment Angelina transplana chez eux et surprenant la scène eut assez de jugeote pour lancer deux stupéfix.

Puis les choses ont repris leur cours, et Georges semblait ne pas trop souffrir de ce qu'il a vécu, au fait il se portait très bien contrairement à Fred qui se culpabilisait à mort et avait sombré dans un dépression aigue, mais même cela s'est arrangé et Fred à retrouvé son sourire, et tout était à nouveau bien dans la vie des jumeaux, je me rappelle même qu'ils avaient organisé plusieurs fêtes pour fêter n'importe quoi, n'importe où…

Un jour Fred entra dans la chambre de son frère et retrouva ce dernier noyé dans son sang.

Depuis Fred a fermé tous les magasins et a coupé les ponts avec tous, sauf Harry, et a refait sa vie travaillant du coté moldu comme barman dans une boîte gay célèbre de Londres…C'est tout.

Cela est l'histoire du gars chez qui je vis et quand je pense à ça je me dis qu'après tout je ne dois pas baisser les bras pour une stupide histoire de cœur puisque lui, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, ne l'a pas fait.

Et c'est en pensant à ça que je pris la décision de me reprendre et de commencer sur de nouvelles bases loin, très loin d'ici.

0**o**°**o**0**o**°**o**0**o**°**o**0**o**°**o**0**o**°**o**0**o**°**o**0

_Je rentre de travail et je me dirige vers sa chambre pour lui dire bonsoir…_

_Il n'y a personne._

_Il est sorti prendre l'air ? Non._

_Ses affaires ne sont plus là, il est parti, je me retrouve encore seul !_

_Je me dirige vers ma chambre d'un pas las. _

_Je suis las, las de cette vie. _

_Je suis tellement fatigué de faire semblant de vivre…des fois je me demande ce que ça fera de mourir, de laisser tomber. _

_Mais non ! J'en ai pas le droit, je le lui ai promis, j'ai promis de ne jamais me laisser abattre et de vivre pour nous deux._

_C'est trop fatiguant et douloureux de vivre sans lui, mais je vais le faire, je vais vivre jusqu'au bout._

_Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et je fixe longuement le plafond, puis je me retourne et c'est là que je le vois, un papier vert sombre plié en deux posé sur ma table de chevet, je tends la main et le prends, je le déplie, une fine écriture courbée tracée en encre argenté se dévoilé à mes yeux, merlin même son écriture témoigne de son élégance…_

**_Cher Fred,_**

**_Je te laisse ce mot pour te dire encore une fois merci pour ton soutien, ta tendresse et ta compréhension. _**

_**Encore une fois je fais preuve d'impolitesse à ton égard en quittant ainsi ton appartement sans te dire au revoir, ou plutôt a dieu dans mon cas…**_

_Je fronce les sourcils, comment ça A dieu ?..._

…_**puisque je compte oublier mon passé et recommencer une nouvelle vie, qui je l'espère sera plus heureuse que celle-ci, alors je te dis a dieu mon ami et j'espère que toi aussi tu auras droit au bonheur, tu l'a mérité en tout cas plus que moi.**_

_Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues et…_

…_**je te laisse maintenant et je te remercie encore une fois pour ton hospitalité, pour tout.**_

_**Ton ami,**_

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy.**_

_**p-s : ne compte surtout pas sombrer dans la dépression, car sois sûr que dans ce cas tu me retrouveras derrière toi pour te botter proprement le cul.** _

…_un sourire naître sur mes lèvres, sacrée fouine !_

_Je plie la lettre et la mets dans mon tiroir, puis je me lève me changer et me doucher…_

_Ensuite je me mets dans mon lit et je sombre dans un sommeil réparateur._

_Demain est un autre jour !_

0**o**°**o**0**o**°**o**0**o**°**o**0**o**°**o**0**o**°**o**0**o**°**o**0

Je suis dans un hôtel du coté moldu.

Puisque j'ai décidé de changer de vie autant le faire dans les règles.

D'abord, je vais oublier Harry Potter, ensuite je vais oublier totalement que je suis sorcier et ne plus jamais faire de magie, mais avant je vais utiliser cette dernière pour me trafiquer une nouvelle identité parfaitement en règle dans le monde dans lequel je vais devoir m'adapter.

Je veux oublier cette vie et tout ce qui me liait à lui.

Je suis allé à Gringotts, j'ai vidé tout les coffres de la famille Malfoy dont j'ai hérité, puis j'ai changé tout l'or en livres sterling, la monnaie de la Grande Bretagne, que je suis allé déposé dans une banque moldu, j'ai rempli tant de paperasses que j'en ai encore mal au doigts…c'est fascinant comment ils peuvent prendre plaisir à compliquer les choses qui normalement doivent être si faciles, pff ces moldus !

Puis, j'ai décidé que puisque je suis maintenant seul je dois me trouver un travail, car faisons y face je ne peux pas passer toutes mes journées à faire ma manucure et puis quoi encore !

**o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o**

Je rentre.

Je suis vanné.

Cela fait deux mois que je suis ici, et honnêtement je me porte à merveille, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, j'ai un job super, bon ce n'est pas fameux mais j'y prends mon pied …DJamel dit que je suis bizarre que c'est un job minable et que normalement je devrais m'en plaindre, mais c'est plus fort que moi, il me plait trop ce job, peut être que c'est car je n'ai jamais travaillé de ma vie. Qui sait ?

Hier, je suis sorti pour la première fois faire la fête, et je me suis vraiment amusé.

J'ai rencontré un gars avec qui j'ai passé la nuit, et je le dis haut et fort. J'ai-pris-mon-pied ! C'est qu'il était bien foutu le mec et en plus il savait très bien comment se servir de sa langue…mmh quand j'y pense j'ai presque l'envie de recommencer avec lui, mais non je ne vais pas le faire car ce n'était que de la baise rien de plus, juste un moyen de passer une bonne soirée.

Oui oui et n'oublions pas…de bien prendre son pied !

Mais comme j'ai passé à peu près une nuit blanche j'ai eu une gueule de bois pas possible, et j'ai du supporter tout au long de la journée, ce qui fait que maintenant je ne peux carrément pas tenir sur mes jambes.

Je suis dans le salon, petit mais plein de classe, et je mets un peu de musique, une version rock-metal de For Elise, puis je m'allonge sur le sofa et je me repose…j'adore ma vie !

Ding, Ding…

Et merde. Qui cela peut être…

J'ouvre la porte.

-coucou, mon ange ! Il dit en entrant…

-Djamel, dis-je d'un ton las en le suivant au salon, je t'ai dis que j'avais pas envie de sortir.

-wé, wé, mais je me suis dis que c'est pas bien de ma part de sortir prendre du good-time alors que mon beau blond est tout seul à se morfondre dans son appart, et me voilà !

-oui je vois, mais je ne me morfonds pas je me repose, nuance !

-tss tss, ce n'est pas poli de traiter les amis de cette façon…non, je rigole, je suis passé te dire que demain est l'anniversaire de Mysha et elle m'a dis de t'informer que tu es invité, bien sûr.

-Ah ! J'avais totalement oublié…oké j'y serais.

-bon, puisque tu ne m'offres pas de drink je vais aller me servir ailleurs, ciao ciao. Dit-il en me donnant une bise près des lèvres. Et amuses toi beau blond !

-allez à plus ! Je lui réponds. Et excuse moi pour ça mais je suis complètement fatigué…

-t'en fais pas je sais ça, je plaisantais c'est tout. Bye.

Il est parti, quand je me dis que la première fois que je l'ai vu je l'ai détesté, ça me fait tout drôle car quand on a la chance de le connaître on se rend compte que c'est la personne la plus intéressante qu'on ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer…

Maintenant, j'ai un gros problème à régler. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir offrir à Mysha ?

C'est vrai, avec cette fille on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle pense ou c'est quoi son style. Un jour elle débarque habillée en pur gothique, le noir sous les yeux, les habits déchirés et sombres et des mèches rouges sang dans sa chevelure noir jais, puis le jour d'après tu la vois habillée en parfaite petite hippie, les cheveux pleins de petites tresses, et les habits amples de couleurs chatoyantes, et un sourire accrochés sur ses lèvres assorti avec son regard flou qui lui donne l'air de planer, je me rappelle même qu'un jour elle à débarqué au boulot, le jean déchiré les cheveux teints en bleu électrique avec des mèches en rose pale et piercing sur la langue…putain, je suis dans de beaux draps !

Et en plus, je l'aime cette fille, elle » l »'a, la classe je veux dire. Même si vous vous dîtes qu'elle est folle mais moi je trouve qu'elle pue la classe cette nana !

Allez, Dray ! Ça doit pas être si difficile de lui faire plaisir…pense, tu sais faire ça au moins ? Penser !

Ça y es c'est officiel je suis dans la merde. Je veux lui donner quelque chose de spécial et je trouve rien, peut être que je devrais me contenter de lui donner un parfum ? Non, c'est con et …classique et …commun, et ce que je sais d'elle c'est qu'elle déteste faire comme tout le monde, elle est spéciale je ne pourrais jamais vous la décrire comme je la vois elle est tellement…vivante, pleine d'énergie, que quand vous l'apercevez vous vous sentez emporter dans un tourbillon de couleurs, si seulement je savais la décrire…bingo ! Ça y est j'ai trouvé, le cadeau, j'ai trouvé ce que je vais lui offrir…bah, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à enlever mes fesses de ce sofa, et allez au travail !

**o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o**

Je suis devant l'appart de Mysha, d'où s'échappent des sons de rock-n-roll endiablé, ça promet !

je pousse la porte entrouverte, et là je reste bouche bée, wow est le mot que mon esprit ne cesse de répéter en boucle, l'ambiance est fantastique, toutes les fournitures ont été retiré et on a laissé qu'un grand tapis persan avec plein de coussins de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs dessus, il y a environ une douzaine de personnes en train de discuter, de se déhancher ou manger, puis il y a plusieurs dizaine de bougies comme seul éclairage qui ajoutent un coté tamisé au décor déjà trop…je ne sais pas comment décrire. Le plus fou est que la musique rock est totalement contraire à l'atmosphère mais ce contraste donne une impression époustouflante…re-wow !

-Hey, Dray ! Par ici.

Vous l'avez deviné, cette voix n'est que celle de Djamel, qui d'autre que lui se serait permis de casser cette ambiance magique par des cris quasi-hystériques ? Hein ? Je me permets de sourire, un sourire amusé et je me dirige vers le fond de la pièce.

-Bonsoir tout le monde. Je dis.

-Hey Dray, ou c'est mon cadeau d'annif ?

Et putain, que vais-je faire maintenant, hein ?

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, et je dis d'une manière que je veux détaché.

-Au fait, je vais te le donner après la fête.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial ton cadeau ? Me demande Djamel.

-Rien.

-Arrête de l'embêter djamel. Veut-tu ? dit Mysha sur un ton amusé.

-Ok, pas la peine de prendre sa défense, princesse. Lui répond-t-il sur le même ton.

Puis ils passent à autre chose et me laissent tranquille.

La soirée est réussie, je passe du quality-time et les invités avec qui j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter sont intéressants et loin d'être ennuyeux.

Je suis à mon sixième verre de tequila, j'ai le tournis et j'ai du mal à rester debout alors je me laisse tomber sur l'un des nombreux coussins, mais malheureusement on dirait qu'il était déjà occupé puisque je me retrouve sur les genoux d'un, je dois dire beau, jeune homme qui n'a pas trop l'air de se plaindre de la situation, au fait il n'a pas l'air de se plaindre du tout.

-Excusez-moi, je suis trop maladroit. Je dis en essayant de me relever, mais sans succès.

-Oh, mais ne vous excusez pas, je suis très à l'aise comme ça. Il dit en appuyant remarquablement sur le 'très'.

Il me drague, c'est clair, et moi je suis trop saoul pour pouvoir repousser ses avances, alors je décide de prendre du bon temps et je me cale, à l'aise, sur ses jambes. Son sourire s'élargit et je reprends.

-Alors comme ça tu me dragues ! Tu me permets d'enlever le vouvoiement ?

-Mais oui, quelle question ! Et oui je te drague, ça pose un problème ? Il me demande d'un air faussement innocent.

-Non, aucun. Je réponds d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin.

Il commence ç me caresser les cheveux, et j'aime ça.

-Dray Romano. Je reprends en lui tendant la main (Quoi ? ah ! je vous l'avez pas dis ? j'ai changé mon nom et prénom, mais ce n'est qu'un détail)

-Christopher O'Brian. Il fait en me serrant la main.

-Enchanté. Je dis sincèrement.

Il est pas mal. Honnêtement, je trouve qu'il a un look d'enfer. Il porte une chemise de soie beige, un pantalon marron qui le moule comme une seconde peau, et ses cheveux lui tombent à hauteur de ses reins et cachent ses yeux, et son sourire est éclatant. Il est canon quoi !

-Dis, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Il me demande.

-Je ne suis qu'un simple photographe pour un petit magazine local de mode.

…

Cela fait un bon bout de temps qu'on discute, on est allé danser un peu et ça a été trop excitant, j'ai envie de plus, je le lui dis…

-ça te dit de venir boire un verre chez moi ?

-Oui, on y va ? Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever du tapis sur lequel j'ai glissé il y a un bon moment.

On s'éclipse sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

**o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o**

…

Nous sommes dans mon salon.

Nous avons pris sa voiture.

Je lui propose un verre, il accepte, je mets de la musique et on s'assoit, lui sur le sofa moi par terre accoudé au sofa, il change de position de façon à ce que je sois entre ses jambes, et moi je laisse ma tête aller en arrière se poser gentiment sur sa cuisse. Je le sens frissonner.

Je le sens me caresser la nuque que je lui offre, et je frissonne moi aussi. Il descend de ses doigts le long de ma gorge, puis remonte vers mon menton dans une caresse aérienne et s'arrête, enfin, sur mes lèvres. Je sors le bout de ma langue d'entre mes lèvres entrouvertes et je commence à lécher son doigt, il gémit, il me retourne vers lui de façon presque animale et me dévore les lèvres dans un baiser sauvage, barbare, dépourvu de tendresse et pourtant si sensuel. Ce baiser embrase mes reins, je sens la lave couler dans mes veines. Nos langues se mêlent, nos dents s'entrechoquent, je dois respirer, je le repousse un peu et je respire !

Je me lève te je lui tends la main.

-Viens. Je lui dis.

Il me serre la main, et je l'emmène à ma chambre. Il me pousse sur le lit, m'arrache mes vêtements.

Je suis nu, et lui et encore habillé. Il plonge vers moi et m'embrasse, un brasier me consume de l'intérieur, il m'embrasse la gorge. Je caresse son dos. Il me suce, me mordille, les tétons.

Je gémis. Il descend et me lèche le nombril. Je ne peux pas arrêter les mouvements que je fais avec mes hanches. Mon sexe est dressé, il souffle dessus. Je sens que je vais exploser. Je tends la main et je le tire vers moi. Puis d'un mouvement de hanches je me retrouve au dessus de son corps. Il sourit. Je lui enlève ses habits, lentement sans me presser. Quand il ne reste plus que son caleçon je lève les yeux vers lui, ses yeux sont cachés par ses mèches, sans le quitter du regard je tire sur l'élastique et je commence à faire descendre le tissu encombrant, je ne fais qu'effleurer son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Soudain, ses yeux se dévoilent, je stoppe tout mouvement et je me relève…

-Dray, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il me demande sur un ton inquiet.

Je sens les larmes couler le long de mon visage. Je le regarde et le supplie de partir, il hoche la tête, s'habille et s'en va une expression perplexe collée au visage.

J'ai mal, je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Mon cœur me fait tellement mal !

Il avait ses yeux, les yeux tellement verts. Mon dieu, je ne l'ai pas encore oublié, moi qui ai cru, que ça y est j'avais dépassé ce stade !

Je pleure pendant des heures, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Mon corps tout entier tremble sans cesse…je suis malheureux, maudit à ne jamais oublier ce salop.

J'ai cessé de pleurer mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de trembler, c'est con de souffrir de la sorte pour un mec. Je parie que lui m'a déjà oublier.

Mais moi je me rappelle encore de tout, de ses sourires, ses rires, ses regards à faire fondre l'iceberg que je suis, sa voix quand il est en colère, sa voix quand il est excité, son visage quand il jouit…oh merlin aidez-moi !

Je sombre enfin dans un sommeil qui sera, j'en suis sûr, peuplé de ces images mais aussi de la scène sue je n'arriverai jamais à m'ôter de la tête.

**°O0o0O°O0o0O°O0o0O°O0o**

**A suivre…**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? C'est nul ? Presque nul ? Complètement nul ?...ou bien cassie jette toi par ta foutue fenêtre ? Hein ?**

**Allez dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Ok ?**

**Sinon, je compte commencer une autre fic, elle sera un peu plus passionante que celle-ci puisque elle contiendra plus d'action et de suspence, et je vous dis ça car j'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main : si ça vous ai déjà arriver de créer des sortilèges, des potions,…ou autres choses. S'il vous plaît prêter les moi pour cette fic, car je suis complètement nul pour créer ces trucs (ce 'est jamais crédible), cette fic comme je vous l'ai déjà comportera plus d'action plus de sortilèges et de potions. **

**Alors si vous le voulez bien, merci. Sinon, ben vous en faîtes pas je trouverai une solution.**

**N'oubliez pas, le petit bouton vous appelle, au fait il hurle votre prénom !**

**Ciao, ciao**

**Cassie**


	4. do you know me?

**Salut !**

**J'ai pris du temps pour poster ce chapitre, désolée !**

**Comme d'habitude : l'œuvre de la dame Rowling ne m'appartient nullement ! Et je ne gagne pas de sous en torturant ces pauvres perso !**

**Et ceci est une histoire qui relate des problèmes de couple entre deux hommes gays ! Alors HOMOPHOBES ciao ciao !**

**Je laisse un petit extrait d'un poème :**

**_4-_ Do you really know me ?**

**J'implore ta pitié, toi, l'unique que j'aime,**

**Du fond du gouffre obscur où mon cœur est tombé.**

**C'est un univers morne à l'horizon plombe,**

**Où nagent dans la nuit l'horreur et le blasphème…**

_**oOOoOOo**_

_**Je vis un enfer.**_

**_Il ne faut pas croire que ça toujours été le cas._**

_**Non !**_

**_Il y a un temps où j'ai été heureux…Comblé._**

_**J'avais tout ce qu'un homme pouvait espérer avoir.**_

_**J'avais de l'argent, de la gloire, la beauté, l'amour…**_

**_Et je n'ai jamais réalisé ma chance, je considérais tout ça comme des choses acquises, je me considérais comme invincible_**.****

Beaucoup de personnes me considèrent, comme quelqu'un de fort, de beau, de modeste. Bon, ok ! Fort, beau, je veux bien y croire mais MODESTE !

Wow ! Où ils sont aller pêcher ça ?

Car de moi à vous, je suis tout sauf modeste !

Je m'aime, je m'adore et je ne trouve pas le mal en ça !

Je suis puissant et beau à damner un saint et je m'en rend compte alors dîtes moi pourquoi je devrais faire comme ci je ne le savais pas, je ne suis pas simplet, moi !

En fait je ne me suis rendu compte de mon pouvoir qu'en dernière année de collège.

Je commençais à sortir avec Dray, et je stressais à cause de Voldemort et de la putain de prophétie à la noix, j'étais jeune et con mais surtout j'étais naïf.

Oui. J'étais naïf, car faisons y face ! Je considérais que j'étais chanceux d'avoir des amis comme Hermione et Ron et un petit ami sexy comme Draco, je souhaitais tout le temps que mes parents ne soient jamais morts, que Voldemort n'ait jamais existé… j'étais trop con !

Qu'est ce que je serais si je n'étais pas le survivant ? Hein ? Si à un an je n'avais pas vaincu le mage noir ? Si… ?

Je vais vous le dire.

Je ne serais personne, juste un gosse comme les autres, dont on se fout. Un gosse qui a des parents, qui aura une enfance heureuse, qui aura une vie normale…Certes !

Mais est ce que c'est suffisant, je veux dire saura-t-il se contenter de cela quand il comprendra que jamais on ne va se souvenir de lui après sa mort…

Est-ce qu'il sera toujours heureux quand il fera face à la banalité de sa vie ? Acceptera-t-il de se contenter de ce qu'il a ou aura-t-il le courage de changer sa vie ?

Je doute que ce gosse sera toujours heureux, je doute qu'ils se rendent compte de la chance d'avoir des parents. Comme je dis les choses acquises sont des choses inintéressantes.

Je ne suis pas cruel au point de remercier le fait que mes parents soient morts. Mais c'est arrivé alors autant en profiter !

Ce sont ces choses horribles que j'ai vécu qui m'ont rendu ce que je suis, même les années d'enfer que j'ai vécu chez Pétunia ! Qui sait ce que je serai devenu si j'avais été gâté !

Ce qui me turlupine le plus, c'est que même après qu'ils aient vécu avec moi pendant des années ils ne se sont pas encore rendus compte de qui je suis réellement, ils n'ont jamais remarqué comment je peux être égoïste ! C'est fascinant comment ils se débrouillent pour ne voir que ce que je fais de bien.

C'est comme quand j'avais contré le sort d'avada kedavra lors de la bataille finale en tirant la première personne près de moi pour me couvrir…Tout le monde m'a vu le faire, mais personne n'en a pris compte, c'est comme si je n'avais pas causer la mort de quelqu'un par pur égoïsme…

Ce qui m'effraie c'est que je ne sais même pas si c'était un mangemort où un innocent et… que je m'en fiche, je n'arrive qu'à remercier merlin d'avoir échapper belle cette fois !

Putain ce que je peux être effrayant parfois !

Hier, c'était notre anniversaire.

J'avais prévu de sortir avec Dray, genre aller dans un bon resto, manger un bon steak, boire du bon champagne puis …grimper aux rideaux ! HiHaaaaaaa ! Cette dernière activité est de loin ce que je préfère car, entre nous, c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux.

Mon petit Dray a un de ces culs ! Je bande rien qu'en y pensant…

Bon, c'est vrai que je ferais mieux de ne pas m'aventurer sur cette pente, c'est qu'elle est raide cette pente !

Quand je pense que maintenant je dois me contenter de culs de second choix, mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris à venir me faire une surprise au bureau, on voit bien qu'il est con.

Et comme même, il aurait pu se rincer l'œil et s'en aller ! Hein ? C'est pas bien compliqué ! Mais non, monsieur a tenu à nous faire son Hamlet et à effrayer ma petite biche, alors maintenant elle est tellement effrayée qu'elle ne veut plus me faire plaisir…

**_DRACO MALFOY SI JE TE TROUVE JE TE TUE !_**

C'est que je l'aimais bien moi, ma belette, elle a des manières de pétasses que j'adore !

Oui, je sais vous vous demandez ce que je faisais avec elle alors que j'avais à ma disposition le coup du siècle, mais c'est simple, c'est clair ! C'est étouffant, c'est ennuyeux, c'est sans attrait et ça vous tue à petit feu !

La réponse est….la ROUTINE.

Ça fait cliché mais quand vous serez noyé dans cette putain de monotonie qui vous compresse le torse et vous empêche de respirer vous saurez de quoi je parle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Qu'est qui m'arrive ?

Je ne l'ai plus revu. Il est parti en laissant tous ses fringues, que je trouve d'ailleurs de mauvais goût, et n'est plus revenu.

Où est ce qu'il a bien pu aller ?

Chez qui ?

Si jamais il a couché avec …mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de raconter ? Je m'en fiche moi d'avec qui il a bien pu coucher, il pourrait sucer le premier ministre d'Angleterre que ça ne me ferra ni chaud ni froid !

Quoique…

PUTAIN ! Pourquoi je réagis comme ça !

Cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai plus revu et à chaque fois que je pense à lui…pas la peine ! J'en ai marre à la fin !

Comment ça ce fait que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ?

Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé !

Mais lui il m'aimait…j'en suis sûr ! Il m'aime ! Alors où est il ?

Pourquoi n'est-il pas là à mes cotés ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me réveille. Je suis en sueur…encore ces putains de cauchemars à la con ! Je serre la couverture contre moi.

D'habitude…

Avant… c'était lui qui me serrait contre lui et me murmurait des paroles douces à l'oreille en me berçant…

…ça me manque…de me réveiller à coté de lui…de sentir son souffle contre ma peau, ses mains sur mes hanches...

Merde !

Il me manque ! Pourquoi ?

Je suis sûr que lui m'a déjà oublier…

Alors pourquoi à chaque fois que je vois un truc à lui les larmes montent à mes yeux ?

Je ne l'aime pas…c'est pas de l'amour c'est juste ….l'habitude.

Oui c'est juste l'habitude.

On a vécu ensemble pendant cinq ans, on peut pas oublier aussi facilement…je ne peux pas oublier aussi facilement.

Je m'étais habituer à le voir, à sentir son odeur sur moi, à le regarder dormir, à le voir inquiet quand je vais mal, à l'entendre me parler…me dire qu'il m'aime.

Vous savez ?

On se sent foutrement bien quand on sait que quelqu'un tient à nous plus qu'à lui même.

Maintenant je me sens seul, je ne suis pas seul j'ai des amis des 'fans'…et putain ! Je me sens tellement seul.

Pourquoi ?

Quand je ferme les yeux je ne vois que son visage…déchiré par la douleur !

La douleur que je lui ai causée.

Je m'en fichais de ses sentiments…alors comment ça se fait que maintenant j'ai mal quand je me rappelle l'expression de son visage !

Et comment ça se fait que les larmes coulent le long de mes joues quand je me rappelle ses yeux brillants… trahis.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour…je suis incapable d'aimer.

Les monstres ne peuvent pas aimer, c'est contre la nature.

Je suis une énergumène, je suis incapable d'aimer une autre personne que moi !

Je le sais …la preuve est que quand Sirius est mort je n'ai ressenti que la tristesse de ne jamais quitter les Dursley…

Je suis un monstre je vous dis !

Je suis égoïste, vaniteux, con, méchant, intolérant…je suis un menteur doublé d'un traître !

Alors je ne peut pas l'aimer, lui il est si pur…c'est un ange comparé au démon que je suis.

Je ne le mérite pas, c'est prouvé…je l'ai trahi le jour de notre anniversaire ! Je le savais depuis le début que je ne le méritais pas…j'attendais seulement qu'il s'en rende compte.

Et il s'en ait rendu compte, et il m'a laissé…

…compréhensible vu que je l'ai trahi.

Et c'est mieux ainsi. Je suis tranquille là tout seul, personne qui m'attend le soir !

Je peut sortir m'envoyer en l'air à chaque fois que j'en ai envie…alors pourquoi je ne le fais pas ?

Pourquoi je passe mes soirées dans ce foutu appart à serrer son sweat-shirt ?

Pourquoi il me manque ?

Pourquoi je pleure ?

Pourquoi je regrette ?

Pourquoi j'ai mal ?

Pourquoi je souffre ?

….

Pourquoi…

…je l'aime ?

Oh ! Je l'aime.

Comment ça se fait que je ne ressens ça que maintenant !

Je l'aime ? Est-ce vraiment de l'amour ce que je ressens ou seulement la solitude qui enterre mon âme ?

Comment pourrais-je être sûr que je l'aime…

C'est si difficile…et c'est quoi l'amour d'abord ?

Et si je ne l'aime pas ?

En quoi est ce grave si ce n'est pas de l'amour…

Pourquoi ça doit obligatoirement être de l'amour, ne pourrait-ce pas être autre chose ?

Et si je ne l'aime pas…et si ce n'est pas ça….et si… ? Et si…

Et pourquoi je donne autant d'importance à ça ?

Je ne l'aime pas et alors…

J'ai besoin de lui, sans lui je suis triste…

Quand il rit je sens mon cœur battre, et quand je me rappelle de ses larmes j'ai mal…

J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie sinon ça n'a aucun sens de continuer…

Je veux me faire pardonner, j'ai besoin de le faire.

Si ce n'est pas de l'amour…bah tanpis, je m'en fiche car l'amour n'est qu'un cliché…

OUI ! L'amour n'est qu'un cliché, on s'en en fiche puisque je serais heureux de l'avoir et de lui appartenir.

Draco attend moi…je viens !

_**Je vis en enfer.**_

_**C'est vrai que c'est de ma faute,**_

_**Mais je vais me racheter.**_

_**Coûte que coûte il va me revenir et…**_

_**..Je vais le rendre le plus heureux des hommes car...**_

**_Amour ou pas …je lui appartiens…_**

_**à jamais !**_

_**oOOoOOo**_

**Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,**

**Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,**

**Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,**

**Écloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux.**

**Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,**

**Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,**

**Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières**

**Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux.**

**A suivre…**

**Alors com dab je doute de ma capacité à vous transmettre mes idées.**

**J'avais une idée bien précise quand j'ai écris ce chap…j'espère que vous avez intercépté mon message sur la « psycholgie de harry » car son comportement est tout à fait explicable si vous ramassez les indices que j'ai laissé…**

**En tout cas mon meilleur ami a compris où je voulais en venir quand il a lu ça, ce qui me rassure sur le fait que j'ai réussi à transmettre …**

**Je m'égare là !**

**A plus**

**Et laissez une review si vous voulez bien ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	5. this isn't just a love story

**Me revoilà, pour une suite à cette fiction que j'ai un peu délaissé ces derniers temps.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je vous aime !**

**_5-_This isn't just a love story !**

Draco Malfoy retournait à la maison en cet après-midi brumeux après une journée de travail acharné, il était très fatigué et il avait besoin d'un bon bain chaud suivi d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il n'avait pas de voiture ce qui fait qu'il faisait le trajet bureau appart à pied, il marcha une bonne demi-heure sous les rafales de vent glacées de ce mois de novembre…il ne pleuvait pas c'était déjà ça, pensa-t-il.

Arrivé à la porte de son immeuble il salua mécaniquement le concierge et se dirigea vers son appart qui se trouve au premier.

Il s'apprêtait sortir les clefs de son attaché caisse quand une voix l'interrompit :

« -Salut, Dray. »

Draco leva la tête d'un geste sec, il fixa, incrédible, le propriétaire de la voix qui se trouvait sur le palier de sa porte.

Des sentiments contradictoires envahissaient son être, son cœur battait tellement fort que ça faisait mal, puis, comme si revoir cette personne lui rendait sa personnalité d'antan, il se

composa un visage de glace et demanda :

« -Que me vaut cette visite, Potter ?

-Je dirai …que je passai par le coin. Répondit-il. »

Draco n'en revenait pas, ce con osait se moquer de lui.

Il reprit contenance et avança vers sa porte en passant juste à coté de son ex-amant, une fois la serrure ouverte il s'apprêta à entrer quand une main lui empoigna le bras.

Sans savoir comment, le poing du blond atterrit lourdement sur la mâchoire du survivant. Draco essaya de se dégager mais le brun était plus fort que lui et le tenait solidement.

Harry avait mal à la joue mais il ne laissait rien paraître.

« -Honey, ne refait plus jamais ça, menaça-t-il. »

Draco était à la merci de son « agresseur » alors il usa de la seule arme qu'il lui restait : sa langue pendu.

« -Quoi ta belette t'a largué alors tu t'es dis pourquoi ne pas chercher mon trou-du-cul personnel pour me vider mes couilles ? minauda-t-il une expression innocente sur le visage.

-Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'écria Harry.

-Je dis ce que je veux, répliqua le blond, et je suis désolé pour toi mais je ne suis plus libre j'ai déjà mon mec qui me fait grimper aux rideaux. »

Harry relâcha le bras du jeune homme, une expression choqué sur le visage. Mais le blond ne s'y fia pas et poursuiva son monologue :

« -Je ne voudrai pas paraître impoli mais on n'a plus besoin de tes services pitoyables _Potter_, et je te serai gré si tu t'en allais maintenant car comme je te disais j'ai déjà mon mec que j'attends et je ne voudrai pas qu'il me voit avec toi »

Harry blêmit et Draco acheva :

« -Il est du genre jaloux »

Harry était tellement en colère que ses membres tremblait à vue d'œil, il fixa le dos du blond qui allait justement dépasser la porte et, sans réfléchir, il empoigna le blond et le plaqua au mur en face de l'appart.

Faisant courir ses lèvres sur le cou d'un Draco qui ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire.

Après un instant, Draco reprit ses esprits et envoyé un coup de genoux à l'entrejambe d'Harry, et se laissa tomber sur les marches d'escaliers et fixa le brun.

Harry, à genoux, ne comprenait plus. Il avait mal, tellement mal et cela à cause du rejet de son amant, ex-amant. Comment allait il se faire pardonner, il n'en avait aucune idée, ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il ne pourra pas partir sans se faire pardonner.

Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots silencieux mais pas moins douloureux.

Pour sa part, Draco regardait la scène d'un intérêt non feint, voir son bourreau souffrir lui procurait une joie malsaine.

Il lui avait donné son cœur et ce con l'avait trahi, il l'avait chéri et consolé dans ses tristesses, il l'avait soutenu quand il allait mal et lui était une épaule réconfortante quand il avait besoin d'extérioriser, il avait été toujours disponible pour ce salop, il avait supporté ses crises de jalousies et ses colères puériles, et avait comblé ses désirs infantiles et

égoïstes, il avait tout donné pour lui et ce…ce…cet… ingrat l'avait trompé de la façon la plus humiliante qui soit.

Harry releva la tête et encra ses yeux dans ceux de Draco. Sans émettre aucun son, il dessina de ses lèvres un mot qui lui tenait à cœur.

_Pardon._

Il vit le blond froncer les sourcils, il nota l'assombrissement des pupilles grises et su qu'il ne le serait pas, pardonné, de sitôt et peut être même jamais.

Draco se releva et domina Harry de sa hauteur, il l regarda avec un mépris apparent et déclara froidement :

« -Jamais _Potter_, jamais. »

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, s'apprêtant à oublier ce con, mais au dernier instant se retourna, il avait besoin de savoir.

« -Y'avait-il jamais eu de l'amour pour moi en ton cœur ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre et observa désespérément le visage de Draco se fermer.

Draco en avait assez il allait s'en aller sans regrets car Harry Potter ne méritait pas qu'on le regrette.

« -De l'amour ?demanda Harry plus pour lui. »

Draco le regarda perplexe.

« -De l'amour ?... »

Où est ce qu'il voulait en venir ?

Harry fixa un point invisible derrière le blond et déclara :

« -Non, je ne crois pas. »

Jamais Draco ne c'était senti aussi pathétique qu'en ce moment, son cœur s'apprêtait à exploser et sa respiration devenait pénible, c'était trop douloureux, insupportable. Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa tomber, la vue brouillé et l'âme déchiré.

Harry se releva pantelant et alla s'agenouiller en face du serpentard, il était impressionné par la douleur qui émanait du blond.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante et, ne rencontrant aucune résistance, attira Draco à lui et le serra en une étreinte douce et consolante. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille tentante et commença à parler doucement :

«-De l'amour, non, ce qu'il avait…Draco se tendit dans les bras du brun. Ce qu'il y a entre nous est au-delà d'un vulgaire amour, ce qu'il y dans mon cœur est plus intense, plus obsédant, plus présent pour être considéré ce simple sentiment. Nous deux c'est tendresse, bonheur, besoin, manque, dépendance, souffrance, plénitude, obsession, désir, colère, frustration mais aussi peur, égoïsme, joie, chaleur, douleur, nirvana, jouissance, générosité, folie, espoir, faim, soif, satisfaction …. »

Harry desserra son étreinte pour pouvoir encrer ses yeux dans ceux de Draco et continua :

« -Tu vois que ce qu'il a entre nous deux est trop pour être médiocrement décrit comme étant amour, ce qu'il y a entre nous c'est tout simplement _Tout_. »

Draco ressentit une joie inexplicable.

Harry se rapprocha et ne s'arrêta que quand ses lèvres touchèrent presque celles du blond, et murmura ne déviant pas son regard des yeux du serpentard :

« -Ce qu'il y a entre nous. Draco frissonna sous la caresse du souffle du brun sur sa peau. Est uniquement ….entre nous. »

Et sur ce Harry posa ses lèvres contre celles tentatrices et tremblantes du blond dans un court et chaste baiser.

Le cœur de Draco fendit devant tant de tendresse, il sentit une chaleur douce envelopper son corps et une tiédeur bienfaitrice, sentir ce corps tout contre son corps lui donnait une sensation de quiétude.

Une bruit de pas les firent lever la tête.

« -Oh, désolée de vous interrompre ! » S'exclama une femme, la trentaine environ, voisine de palier de Draco.

Harry se leva et adressa un sourire à la femme.

« -Ne vous en faites pas, j'allais justement partir. Déclara-t-il »

Draco releva la tête et regarda Harry, il ne comprenait pas…plus.

« -Oh mais vous pouvez rester, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi je vais rentrer tout de suite, il faudra juste que je retrouve ces satanées clefs….dit-elle en fouillant con sac à main. C'est un vrai foutoir on ne retrouve plus rien .Continua-elle, souriante, gênée »

Harry se retourna et tendit une main que Draco saisi sans hésitation.

L'un en face de l'autre il se regardèrent un court instant, puis Harry se pencha légèrement vers Draco et déposa un baiser sur son front puis chuchota :

« -Pardonne moi, honney. »

Harry se pencha plus vers le cou du blond.

« -Ce n'est pas de l'amour mais ça en vaut le coup. »

Et sur ce il dévala les marches sans un regard vers l'être qu'il vient de laisser derrière lui.

La jeune femme avait fini par trouver ses clefs et était rentrée dans son domicile laissant une jeune homme fixant les escaliers…seul.

Il était perdu, il ne savait plus où il en était.

Et comme dans un pièce de brodway.

La lumière s'éteignit et Draco resta dans le noir, un rideau invisible tomba sur la scène clôturant ainsi l'histoire… laissant au soin du spectateur d'imaginer une suite à l'intrigue.

**FIN**

_**Pas les tomates pourries svouuuuplé !**_

_**Mais c'est que j'ai ressenti que je devrais m'arrêter ici, pour moi une histoire n'est jamais finie mais c'est le narrateur qui décide de stopper de raconter…et là je décide de vous laisser la liberté d'imaginer une suite (pas une fin).**_

**_Et pour ceux qui vont me faire la gueule pour l'absence de 'fin' heureuse je dirai « les fins heureuses ne sont que des histoires inachevées »_**

_**Pour moi, la fic a été un moyen de m'exprimer et de faire passer une idée « l'amour n'est pas tout, c'est juste une partie infime de quelque chose de plus ….important, consistant….. » je sais je sais vous ne pigez pas….je souffre de problème à me faire comprendre, ce n'est pas la première fois !**_

**Entout cas je pense que si je reçois des demandes de suite je pourrai faire un épilogue_, de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde qui voudrait lire cette fameuse suite _**

**_En tout cas _bizz**

_**Cassie**_

**_Jettez un tit coudoeil à « « «_Magic Blues » » »_, c'est une fic dont je suis extrèmement fière et vous ne regerttrez pas de la lire._**


End file.
